


【狼犬狼】卢平先生（九）

by AUROSARAH



Series: 【狼犬狼】卢平先生 [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22905823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AUROSARAH/pseuds/AUROSARAH
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: 【狼犬狼】卢平先生 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644388
Kudos: 5





	【狼犬狼】卢平先生（九）

Chapter9-Part1

天文课的时间是一个阴雨连绵的下午——就在哈利失望地认为自己又要和错综复杂的理论星图相处两个小时的时候，小天狼星神秘地提醒他——只要魔咒储备量到达卢平先生的地步，哪里都是天文塔，哪天都是适合观星的冬夜。

哈利本以为自己已经不会因卢平先生的知识量惊异了，但他真的没料到卢平先生能够用吊灯的替换玻璃珠堆砌成一片片银光闪闪的星河，把天花板变成比霍格沃茨礼堂还要立体漂亮的夜空。大大小小的透明珠子在他的魔杖尖发出各色的光，化作星球，在漂浮咒的作用下定在特定位置缓慢地旋转。

“这个世界上就没有月亮脸学不会的魔咒。”小天狼星得意地笑着，仿佛刚才一系列的漂亮咒语是他的成果一般。

“果然没有那些蜡烛要好看很多。”卢平先生直直地望着夜空自言自语，举起魔杖送上最后一颗闪着蓝白色光芒的星星。

“其实你可以选一个适合观星的晚上的，不过这样真的更漂亮。”

哈利的眼神在复杂的星轨上移动着——时间不允许他在每一颗星球上都停留几秒，他甚至想伸手去碰一碰——如果不破坏整体魔咒了话。

“适合观星的晚上一般没有月亮。”小天狼星指出。

“这就是我个人教学习惯的问题了。”卢平先生慢悠悠地说，在桌上摊开一张巨大的羊皮纸，上面画着世界地图，“传统的天文课——讲解分类和共性，从一般到特殊。这不是我的风格，我认为从特殊到一般的教学方式更有效率一点。”

“意思就是，我们今天只细讲一颗星星。”

“哪一颗，先生？”

“这取决于你，哈利，我能讲的星星都在这里。”卢平先生抬手指向辽阔的星河，“请你闭上眼睛抽取一颗。”

“不能偷看。”小天狼星绕到他身后，哈利的视线被他冰凉的手掌虚虚挡住，各色星光在他的指缝间穿梭。

哈利在卢平先生的默许下小心翼翼地向前伸手，在小天狼星指的错误方向抓空了好几次之后触碰到一团星图——被魔法变为星球的玻璃珠圆滑而轻盈，温度是有细微差距的——但总体都是在舒适的范围，哈利隐约触碰到一只来不及抽走的，带着伤疤的大手——就在他最终选定一颗体积偏大的星球时。

“哇月亮脸，你这属于作弊了。”小天狼星小声且模糊地憋着笑说，松开了手。哈利看着自己手上的星球，后者正闪烁着耀眼的蓝白色光。

卢平先生的双手背在身后，嘴角神秘地勾起了满意的弧度。

“是天狼星，大犬座的阿尔法星。”

小天狼星的下巴靠在哈利的肩膀上狡猾地笑着，胡渣扎到了哈利的脸颊。他显然一点也不介意自己的名字将在这两个小时之内被反复来回提起——深灰色的眼睛里闪烁着的骄傲证明了他的期待。

“最亮的星星？”哈利尽量不往教父身上分心，但卢平先生却没有这么做——他的瞳孔在强烈的白光下收缩，反射着球形的轮廓。

“是的，也是我认为最漂亮的一颗。”褐发巫师低声做出结论，目光从“天狼星”上悄悄移回哈利身后的小天狼星身上。

“最亮的是月亮。”小天狼星把下颚托在哈利的头顶说话。深灰色的目光跨过桌面上空，与琥珀色的目光形成交汇。

“月亮是反射太阳的光，而天狼星有时亮得像太阳。”卢平先生柔声回答他，但眼神又移回到哈利时，所有的暧昧不明立即变成了一段僵硬的教科书文字。

“天狼星是全天最亮的恒星，偏心率较大，属于白矮星。目视星等为 -1.46 等，它是大犬座的一颗双星——但是我今天没有把天狼星双星系统表现出来。”

他转身在地图旁铺上一张空白的羊皮纸，衬出玻璃球砌成的大犬座星图，让它完整清晰地投影出复杂的轨道线条，哈利的目光随着魔杖尖在纸上浮动。

“天狼星很容易找到，首先找到猎户座，它在这，两颗亮星中间的紧密排成一条直线的三星也非常容易找到。”

“但是月亮没那么容易找到。”

小天狼星若有所思地轻声说，卢平先生则用轻咳掩饰，魔杖尖干脆熟练地在纸上划出微小的弧度，玻璃球的光圈照得他的手苍白干燥，褐色的细小伤疤更加明显。

“顺着这条直线，朝东南方向看去——天狼星就在这里。”

“如果运气好了话，也许能找到大犬座——天狼星是大犬座的阿尔法星，你也许可以辨别出一只犬的轮廓，而天狼星就在——这只犬的嘴部。”他不轻不重地戳戳天狼星所在的位置，虔诚地把哈利手中的“天狼星”归回了原位。

小天狼星用拇指擦着嘴唇，定定地看着羊皮纸上被忽明忽暗的光芒映衬完整的弧线直线。

“这太容易了。”

“的确。”卢平先生挥动魔杖，卷起了那张羊皮纸。他眼睛里异样的光在代表着天狼星的蓝白色玻璃球后不住地闪烁着，“对我来说很容易，接下来我们要讲到文化……”

“对我来说并不是。”

“那是因为你在霍格沃茨没有好好上过天文课。”

“我没有吗？”

“我想这个问题你比我更清楚。”

“也许你是对的，教授。”

他显然听懂了什么，哈利发觉他的指尖因激动而颤抖了——但卢平先生的警惕根本不需要理由，敷衍小天狼星也是。

“关于天狼星的文化，世界各地不同民族有不同的理解，我相信你对英国的已经有一定了解了。”

卢平先生低声念了个咒语，书柜上的图钉咔咔向世界地图的大陆地区飞去扎稳——哈利揣测这可能是个攻击魔咒。

“所以我打算给你拓展一下，选一个吧。”

“他要闭眼。”小天狼星不满地咕哝。

“不用，为了防止某人说我作弊。”

哈利的思绪显然还停留在天花板上其他漂亮的各色星球上——只是这并不影响他在老旧泛黄但却是用墨水精致勾勒的世界地图上寻找到爸爸妈妈环游世界的第一站，加拿大——跨过大西洋，北半球的一块辽阔大陆。

“美洲——这意味着你可能将有很多故事听了——美洲的民族众多，是星宿文化最丰富的之一。”

卢平先生轻松地挑挑眉毛，哈利看到有密密麻麻的花体单词从地图上渗出来。小天狼星皱着眉说这就有点恶心了，被褐发男人一个安静的眼神制止。

“对于天狼星，一般来讲还是都和狗相关。”小天狼星走到卢平先生身边，后者则自然地抬起手穿插进小天狼星的黑发里暧昧地揉搓了一阵，“比如在西南方的原住民托赫诺奥哈姆族认为天狼星是跟随着绵羊山的狗。”

“我讨厌这个，听起来没什么力气。而且听起来像是有一大群一样，大犬座明明只有一只……”

“安静，小天狼星。”

“它很安静，在那边挂着呢。”小天狼星吐出舌头，狡黠地刷动他浓黑色的睫毛。

“而内布拉斯加的波尼族有几种联想——狼族视它为‘狼星’。”

“这个好一点。”小天狼星再次评价道，“有的时候我狗星狗星听多了也会觉得有点单调，其他犬科动物来形容一下也挺好的……”

“你老毛病又犯了，我在上课。”卢平先生目光不住升温之前把它从小天狼星身上迅速撤下来，却不得不停下来挥手制止他——即使哈利想听到更多的故事。

“但是最好不要狐狸，感觉狐狸星这种叫法特别奇怪，虽然我觉得大犬座的星图长得还真的有一点像狐狸，狗没有那么瘦的……”

“不要讲话，我快被你烦死了——其他的部落认为是‘郊狼星’。有些文化将这颗星与弓和箭联系在一起。”

“干什么？我评价我自己的名字都不让了吗——前面那个还行，弓箭就有点奇怪了，我知道有些东方文化里面会把天狼星作为攻击性的代表，但我一点也不喜欢这个……”

卢平先生只能放弃继续制止他，慢条斯理地继续描述着，眼神稳定平和地往下滑。眼珠夸张地下压到眼睑时，喉结微小地动了一下。

“而阿拉斯加白令海峡的居民们称天狼星为……”

他依旧温柔耐心地为哈利和小天狼星讲解知识内容——如果不这样做他可能就不是卢平先生了。但他眼周弯曲纹路中充满了恶劣笑意——如果没有他可能就不是有着上千种对付小天狼星方法的月亮脸莱姆斯·卢平了。

“‘月之犬’。”

“……”

“评价一下？小天狼星。”

“你的确是对的，教授。”小天狼星低着头，用手和卷发用阴影挡住他的上半张脸防止自己的脸红和情绪泄露在空气里，半响后低沉的声音才从指缝中传出，“我想我的确没有好好上过天文课。”

Chapter9-Part2

天文塔不算是个躲避费尔奇的好地方，尤其是在冬天——小天狼星在穿透力极强的寒风中裹紧了外套，忿忿不平地作出结论——当然他并不质疑这个办法的唯一性和有效性，小天狼星永远会选择相信莱姆斯的办法是最优的。

“我们应该把詹姆的隐形衣带出来的。”小天狼星呼出的热气在空中变白，体内的热量似乎在哆嗦中流失。

“詹姆睡了，乱拿别人东西不好。”莱姆斯的声音也在颤抖，小天狼星几乎能触摸到他手臂皮肤因寒冷的刺激而粗糙的凸起，“而且我们两个一米七几的男生穿一件斗篷完全不够，谁知道费尔奇今天这么迟还不去睡。”

“他一个小时之内不去睡了话我就要冻死在这里了。”

低温几乎击垮了两位年轻格兰芬多的探险斗志，干燥的风顺着敏感的皮肤神经刺激得头脑格外清晰——轻狂气盛少年的目标讽刺地在一个小时之内从探索城堡深处的秘密，变成寻求身边一切热量以不至于冻僵——他们很快就发现最暖和的是对方的身体，小天狼星钻进了莱姆斯宽大的黑色巫师袍里面，莱姆斯毫不犹豫地把他给裹紧了。

小天狼星的脸贴着莱姆斯脖子上的伤疤，吐息的热气就这样直直喷洒在后者苍白干燥的皮肤上，手臂抵上莱姆斯软绵绵的米色毛衣，手指向内扣紧几乎陷进他的腰。他们跌跌撞撞地坐下，靠着对方的皮肤取暖，四条腿复杂地相叠相缠，直至僵硬发麻根本无法解开。

“你的体温好高，我觉得你不死我就不会死。”小天狼星的咕哝声从袍子里闷闷地传出来。

“我目前还不打算死。”莱姆斯的声音带着上下牙齿打冷战的感觉，把右手伸了进来，拍拍小天狼星的脑袋，“快起来看。”

小天狼星不情愿地抬起头——冬天的夜空如一块藏青色的幕布，星星点点的白光闪烁着，在模糊的眼前变得清晰丰富，相继形成一片遥远的星河，倾斜出万千银灰。

“很漂亮。”莱姆斯认真地说，琥珀色的眼球在白色的星光下熠熠生辉。

“但是没有月亮。”

“当然没有，有月亮就看不清多少星星了。”莱姆斯低下头在小天狼星的耳边吐了一口热气，英俊的黑发少年被刺激得直打颤，手指更加扣紧同伴的腰。

“今天很适合看星星。”

“是很适合，今天的比天文课的要漂亮多了。”月亮脸眯起眼睛，看着被塔柱挡在背后的浩瀚银河，“我看到你了。”

“什么？”

“我说我看到了狗星，犬星，郊狼星，弓星——也可以叫天狼星。”

小天狼星顺着莱姆斯消瘦修长的手指望去，一个蓝白色的，相对较大的光点在指尖处缓慢地闪烁。小天狼星并不觉得自己有幸这样拥有代表着最高级光明的名字。

“我的阿尼马格斯可别也是狗或者狼之类的犬科动物。”

“事实上我觉得这个可能性还不小。”莱姆斯小声说，“体型和性格都挺符合的……有没有暖和一点？”

“有。”小天狼星再次把自己缩进莱姆斯的巫师袍里——即使这对于一个正处于生长发育期的高瘦少年来讲有些困难——但莱姆斯的怀里的确温暖得令人安心，“你做了什么？”

“保温咒。”小天狼星感觉莱姆斯坚硬的下颚骨抵在了自己的头发上，“你不陪我看星星吗？”

“不喜欢天文课，教授。一看到星星就想睡觉。”小天狼星闭上眼睛，含糊地咕哝一声。莱姆斯的体温本身就高于常人，在保温咒的加持下更是已经到达了令人舒适的区域——而小天狼星的生物钟似乎被温暖解冻唤醒，不断提示着他这是凌晨。之后，他正在以一种快得惊人的速度进入深度睡眠：眼前的景象和耳边莱姆斯的低语一起朦胧了起来，身周的温度环绕是在以一种温柔的方式令他无法动弹。

“但是这可是你的名字啊。”小天狼星的脸部皮肤浅浅地感受到了莱姆斯大手上的伤疤，但他的意识已经渐渐感受不到声音了，“你的名字其实有好多种寓意。”

“基本上全部都是狗，各种各样的狗。”

“嗯那没什么特别的。”

“也可以这么讲吧，不过我的天文学学的比你好多了——所以我才会知道有过一个比较特别的寓意……”

“这个寓意来自美洲，阿拉斯加白令海峡那一块，可能是唯一一个把天狼星和月亮联系在一起的了。”

“虽然把天狼星和狼联系在一起的很多，但是我其实对狼这种动物有点厌烦的——你也知道我甚至不喜欢我的守护神。”讲到这里莱姆斯有点后悔，他并不确定小天狼星是否还清醒着，是否能听清楚他表达的意思，也不确定自己是否应该向他表达自己可悲的欲望和廉价的爱。且即使他的本意并非如此，他的这句话依旧有不少炫耀的嫌疑——有多少巫师能在14岁就召唤出守护神呢？

“嗯……”

“相比之下我反而没那么讨厌月亮，最多只是有点害怕圆月。可能是因为你们都这么叫我的缘故吧……寓意特别在于：我是月亮脸的情况下——如果你的是阿尼玛格斯是狗了话寓意就对上了。”

“嗯……好。”

小天狼星敷衍的嗯嗯声也越来越小，平和的呼吸有节奏地喷洒在莱姆斯的下颚，无意识地用头发蹭着莱姆斯的衣物。

“这就是为什么你的天文很糟糕。”莱姆斯的语气里带着浓浓的失望——这已经是处于意识模糊边缘的小天狼星唯一能辨别出来的了——至于暗含的欣喜和下半句的单词，则全部随着冬夜的冷风融入了黑夜里。

“还有一种说法叫做‘月之犬’。”

小天狼星不再应声，浑身肌肉放松地倚靠在莱姆斯的肩头，显然已经酣然入梦。

“小天狼星？”

“小天狼星你听得到吗？”

“小天狼星·布莱克？”

“我喜欢你。”

有一件事始终是值得可惜的——冬夜的万千美丽星河之下，格兰芬多院草熟睡在暗恋他的同伴肩头——这导致了14岁的小天狼星无法听到沙褐色头发少年热切真挚的告白，也导致了35岁的小天狼星失眠时的回忆片段总是无疾而终。

Chapter9-Part3

的确应该好好听天文课，至少卢平教授的那一节——温暖与星空点缀的少年记忆再一次戛然而止于莱姆斯轻轻地喊他名字时，小天狼星做出结论。

他随便扯上椅背上挂着的外套，坐起身来。屋子里过于安静，黑暗而模糊。小天狼星把手上的照明咒调到最小，在尽可能不吵醒哈利的情况下向阳台慢慢走去——辽远的星空透过阳台透明的玻璃屋顶，洁白的星光落到漆黑的栏杆上，落到栏杆上方沙褐色的头发上，映衬出一条修长的斜影。

“你在这里，月亮脸。”

“天狼星在这里。”褐发巫师小声说，抬起手指向天空的蓝白色亮点指去。

“你今天故意把天狼星推到哈利手上。”

“我想你了。”莱姆斯说，小天狼星不知道这能不能算是回答他的原因，“今天晚上挺适合天文塔的——可能是因为是冬天吧 ，虽然下午下了点雨。”

“但是没有月亮。”

“你告诉他了。月亮的事情。”莱姆斯的语气很严肃，眼神里却带着异样的坚定和温柔。

“是，你生气了吗?”

“理论上我应该生气——你不经我的同意就把我是狼人的事情告诉哈利。”莱姆斯的声音太小了，以至于小天狼星不得不靠他特别近，“但实际上没有，我不生气，小天狼星。”

“对不起。”

琥珀色的眼睛在深夜里闪的光晕尤为明显，小天狼星记得这种光他在十四岁那年的天文塔上睡着前隐隐约约也看到过——只是显然更加强烈，并在随着瞳孔的收缩一圈圈地放大。

“没必要道歉，我没觉得这有什么大不了——哈利是个善良的孩子，他对这件事的看法和你和詹姆还有彼得都一样。”

“他是我见过最好的孩子。”

“也是我见过最好的——之一。莉莉和詹姆斯，还有你把他教得很好。我想我不生气也许是因为我把你们都当做亲人了，我想我爱他并不比你爱他的少。”

“我很抱歉你缺席了他的童年，他小时候非常可爱。”

我很抱歉你缺席了他的童年，也很抱歉我缺席了你的生活长达14年。

“我知道，詹姆给我看过不少照片。我其实挺羡慕你能看着他长大的——但至少我不会再缺席他的青少年时期了。”

“你不走吗？”小天狼星有些惊喜地抬起头——这是莱姆斯第一次在没有小天狼星逼迫的情况下表达出不想离开魔法界的意愿。

“我不走，小天狼星。有些事情要回来才能明白的。”莱姆斯扬起一边的眉毛继续说，突然开始微笑，“你在这里，哈利在这里，詹姆莉莉和彼得在这里，我的亲人都在这里，我是属于这里的。”

“你这些天把哈利当成亲儿子来带。”

“你都把哈利当成亲儿子14年了，还有詹姆——你把他当成亲兄弟二十多年了。”

“我呢？”

小天狼星冷不防问，即使他也不知道自己为什么要问这样的问题。他用深灰色的眼睛仔细地捕捉莱姆斯脸上的一切微小动作——获得了一个短暂但明显的僵硬。

“什么意思？”

“你把哈利当成儿子，那把我当成什么？”

“另一个儿子？你知道詹姆就把你当成第二个儿子而不是兄弟吗？”

莱姆斯古怪地笑着揶揄，小天狼星佯装气恼地咒骂一声。

“滚吧你，操。”

“开玩笑的，你应该是兄弟——不，其实更像朋友——兄弟是你和詹姆那样的，我和你明显不是你和詹姆那样的。”莱姆斯的笑容很快就消失了，小天狼星感觉他是在以给哈利上课的，认真到死板僵硬的态度在解释他们之间的关系——这实际上有些令人尴尬和不适，“那你可能不是那么像亲人，没有那种是又能是朋友又能是亲人的身份。”

“没有吗？”

小天狼星有一点点失望，因为他清楚地记得大约20年前在霍格沃茨的天文塔，四年级的月亮脸绝对没有用这样的词句来掩饰过什么。

“可能吧，或者有种关系叫做‘月亮脸和大脚板’吧。”

莱姆斯眯起眼睛朝他暧昧地笑——这次持续了很久。有种强烈复杂的未知情绪透过琥珀色的眼睛和嘴角上扬地弧度，完完全全地暴露在空气中——沙褐色睫毛下，金色的光晕顽固地落在小天狼星的脸上，炽热到温暖了十二月底的寒风。

小天狼星在莱姆斯说话的间隔似乎听见了自己愈发密集的心跳声——和回忆里天文塔上呼啸刺骨的风声，14岁的褐发少年的温柔的呼唤和平和的呼吸，保温咒加持下更加温暖的柔软毛衣，模糊的星光和骨节分明的瘦削手指——四年级的月亮脸和现在的卢平先生渐渐重叠，一切相似的元素相互融合——卢平教授的第二节天文课和第一节似乎没什么不同，不同的只是他以星辰为名的学生小天狼星·布莱克有没有耐心听到最后，为自己常年无疾而终的记忆补上一个结局。

“‘月之犬’？那是什么鬼东西？”

“不知道，只是为了让我有个爱你的借口。”

回忆故事从群星闪烁中开始，在皎洁的月白间结束。而故事的作者终于在多年后为它补上了结局——小天狼星·布莱克错过了21年却依然恳切热忱的告白。


End file.
